


Breaking Point

by dudeandduchess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, But mostly angst, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Will probs make you mad/sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudeandduchess/pseuds/dudeandduchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!AU. Suga and Daichi are in a seemingly happy relationship—seemingly being the keyword—but things aren't really what they seem, and people aren't who you really think they are from a different standpoint. Suga tries and tries so hard to make things work with Daichi, but sooner or later he's bound to reach his breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first story on Ao3, and I hope you guys like my works. Enjoy.

“Go on, Suga, just tell him how you feel,” Azumane Asahi, Karasuno’s ace and one of Suga’s good friends, gave him a gentle push that was so contradictory to his towering height and bulky build.

Suga felt the butterflies fluttering about in his stomach as his eyes settled on the object of his affections: Sawamura Daichi. He’d always liked Daichi more than as a friend, ever since they first met each other at the start of high school. Now that they were second years, he had gathered up enough confidence to finally confess to the other man.

He felt so many things swirling around inside him and making his brain feel like mush, but out of all these things, the prevalent feelings were of anxiety and fear; he was anxious because, frankly, who wouldn’t be? And he was scared because, despite the fact that he and Daichi were close, they never really talked about their gender preferences for their partners or anything related to romance, really.

Suga looked up at Asahi and the taller volleyball player nodded at him in encouragement. “You can do it, Suga,” Asahi cheered him on quietly.

He could only swallow past the lump in his throat and he took a shaky step towards Daichi who was finally taking a break from running laps around the gym.

‘Okay, Sugawara, you can do this; you just have to tell him. The worst that could happen is he would say no, and it would be awkward, and Kami-sama help him, they would no longer be friends.’

Giving himself a reassuring slap on his cheeks, he moved forward again and eventually stopped behind Daichi who was trying to catch his breath. Hesitantly, Suga reached up and tapped Daichi’s shoulder; and the taller player looked at him with that same smile that made his heart race, as it always did.

He was dumbstruck for a moment, just staring at that unfaltering smile, before Daichi cleared his throat and greeted him, “Hey, Suga, what’s up?”

“I… uhh… I- Daichi-san, can we talk…in private?”

Daichi raised an eyebrow at Suga, thinking, ‘Daichi-san? Usually it’s Daichi-kun, I wonder what’s wrong.’

*** 

“And that was how it all began,” Suga finished his narration, smiling fondly up at Daichi as all of their team members sat around their little table, all helping themselves to the food that he’d cooked for their little reunion; getting everyone together at the same time was such a rare occurrence, what with everyone’s busy schedules at university and work as well.

Daichi swiped a strip of beef from the grill in the middle of the table and popped it in his mouth before nodding along to whatever Suga had said; he’d forgotten that their old Karasuno teammates would be having dinner at his and Suga’s apartment and he was late, but no one seemed to mind his tardiness, especially Suga who had greeted him with a warm smile on his face at the door, as usual.

With an internal sigh, Suga averted his gaze from Daichi and focused on eating his own dinner; he was disappointed at Daichi for being late for an important get-together for the nth time, usually he would just let it go, but it was getting more and more frequent: forgetting important dates and always neglecting being punctual for such events.

“Suga-san, can I take you home? This is the best food I’ve ever had since I left home,” Hinata Shōyō, the shortest of Karasuno’s former volleyball team, piped up enthusiastically as he shovelled a couple of strips of beef into his mouth.

Suga only laughed and shook his head at Hinata’s antics before refilling his glass of water and giving Kageyama Tobio, Hinata’s special other, a knowing look as he pushed the glass full of water towards the raven-haired man. As predicted, Hinata started coughing and searching for his glass of water, until Kageyama handed it to him with a glare that shielded his worry for the orange-haired male.

After finishing all the food set out for them, one by one everyone started trickling out the door, with excuses as to having early shifts in the morning or early lectures. Suga and Daichi waved them all goodbye, until only the two of them remained in their home.

“Just relax in the living room while I get your bath ready for you,” Suga patted Daichi’s cheek affectionately and trotted to the bathroom at the end of the hall to prepare the latter’s hot bath.

After filling the tub up a quarter of the way, Suga called Daichi to the bathroom and the aforementioned started stripping before sinking into the tub with a silent ‘thank you’. At that, Suga exited the steamy room and proceeded to clean up all the plates left in the kitchen from their dinner earlier.

His back was hurting and his head was starting to pound from sorting files all morning and making dinner straight after work, but he shrugged the fatigue off because he didn’t want to burden Daichi when he was already so tired from working overtime for the third time this week; so, he set all the dishes in the dishwasher and set the machine so that he could start wiping down the table.

Once all the plates were back in their racks and the table was wiped clean from all the spillage earlier, Suga proceeded to make himself a cup of warm peppermint tea to help him relax after such strenuous work. When the tea was steeping in the warm water, he picked up his mug and trotted down the hall, only to frown when he saw all the wet footprints that led to his and Daichi’s shared bedroom.

With a heavy sigh, he set his tea down on one of the decorative tables that adorned the hall and grabbed the rag from the supply closet to wipe the watermarks down. After he was done, the floor all shiny and clean like it was earlier, he placed the rag back in the closet and proceeded to wash his hands before going back to his mug of tea that had turned cold while he was busy cleaning.

Suga reached up with his free hand to press the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, and scampered back to the kitchen to put some more hot water in his tea in hopes of reheating it; he could have just used the microwave to reheat his drink, but he didn’t want to wake Daichi up with the noise, so he settled for watering down his drink.

He took a tentative sip and scowled when all he tasted was tepid water with barely a hint of peppermint; so Suga leaned back against the counter and endured the subpar tasting tea instead of wasting it, after all, not everyone could afford the basic necessities, let alone the tea that he liked so much.

His head started pounding again, and Suga placed his mug in the sink to be washed tomorrow, before he padded down to his and Daichi’s bedroom to get some well-needed sleep. Once there, his eyes landed on Daichi who was already sound asleep on his side of the bed, and he walked over to the closet, after closing the door behind him, to change his clothes.

With his shirt draping loosely over his torso and the elastic of his boxers snug around his hips, Suga crawled onto his side of the bed and snuggled into a pillow, only to be wrapped within Daichi’s warm arms a couple of seconds later.

He was so tired that he just wanted to sleep, but he willed his eyes to stay open for a few more seconds to savor the warmth that his lover was giving him even in his sleep; he was close to his breaking point, so very close, but this—being so close to Daichi and feeling his steady heartbeat beneath his thin shirt and the sinewy muscles of his chest as well as his smooth skin, made enduring all of this worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Don’t forget the party at Asahi’s house later, okay?” Suga stated chirpily, pecking Daichi’s cheek as the aforementioned lazily picked at the breakfast that Suga had painstakingly cooked for his lover so early in the morning, on his birthday no less.

Daichi grunted, not taking his eyes off of his plate before taking a sip of the hot coffee that Suga had also made for him. He knew that it was Suga’s birthday, and he’d greeted his silver-haired lover with a simple ‘happy birthday, babe’ earlier in the morning when Suga had woken him up for work. In truth, he’d forgotten that today was Suga’s birthday if not for the Facebook notification that had woken him up at 7 AM, an hour before Suga had come into the room to get him.

He’d seen the slight glimmer in Suga’s eyes when he’d said the affectionate nickname, and he gave himself a pat on the back for appeasing his lover in the meantime, at least until he could get a present for him.

Suga, however bummed he had been that Daichi had not planned anything special for today, couldn’t hold back the surge of happiness inside him when Daichi had called him the pet name that he’d always been fond of ever since they first got together in high school; a simple greeting was enough for him, after all, Daichi remembered his birthday this time, unlike that year he forgot Suga’s birthday completely and spent it working.

Finishing the last bite of his toast, Daichi washed it down with his coffee and shot Suga a smile that the latter returned with a warm one; and with that, Daichi picked up the coat that his lover had ironed for him, crumpling up the fabric in his clenched hand before tucking it haphazardly in the crook of his arm.

Eyes lingering on the jacket that he had painstakingly smoothed out in the wee hours of the morning, Suga could only hold back his sigh as he stared at Daichi’s retreating form. “I’ll see you later,” the black-haired man called over his shoulder before trotting down the hall and eventually out of the house.

*** 

At work, Suga received a lot of presents with him being the friendly personality that he was; and he had to call Asahi to help him carry all the bags up to the latter’s apartment since he didn’t want to bother Daichi, who was probably still on the train heading to Asahi’s home right now.

“Happy birthday, Suga-san!” The loud chorus almost deafened Suga, but he laughed as he was engulfed in warm hugs from his former teammates.

Even though it was his birthday, Suga couldn’t focus on the party that Asahi had planned for him since he kept checking the clock every so often, willing the time to stop so that he could delude himself into thinking that Daichi was not late again, for his birthday party no less.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Asahi telling Tobio to keep his phone in a rather harsh and hurried manner, which was very unlike the usually gentle and easy-going Asahi, so Suga decided to check on what it was by walking over to Kageyama and peeking down at the phone in his hand before he managed to stow it in his pocket.

“Is it just me or did that look like Daichi in the photo?” Suga asked, smiling despite his worst fears circling around in his head.

Asahi and Kageyama could only stare mutedly at him as he got his own phone out of his pocket and opened his Facebook app; after scrolling down for a couple of seconds, he stumbled upon the same picture that Kageyama had been looking at on his phone. It was of Daichi with a brunet that he vaguely remembered went to Karasuno for a year, the two were smiling at each other and were too close in his opinion.

He swiped right to see the next picture and what he saw made his whole body freeze as if ice water had been dumped over his head in one fell swoop; the two were engaged in a heated lip lock. He felt like vomiting, and his right hand cupped itself over his mouth as the nausea washed over him and overwhelmed his senses.

“Are you okay, Suga?” Asahi asked quietly, not wanting to alert everyone of the fact that there was something going on with the birthday boy.

Suga could only shake his head as his palm flattened itself even more against his mouth, and a sob accidentally escaped his lips; that was it for Suga, he lost it at that point. Tears started rolling down his face, his shoulders were shaking so hard from all the sobbing, yet he still tried to hold everything back: TRIED being the keyword.

At that point, a few heads started turning, and Asahi guided Suga out of the room and out of earshot as Kageyama told everyone the excuse that Suga was just overwhelmed by what his mother had said over the phone; thankfully, everyone bought it, save for an orange-haired male who knew all of Kageyama’s tells when he was lying.

Sobs continued wracking Suga’s frame, and he hunched over as he felt his knees growing weak from holding him up at his current state. 

“Why?” He repeated over and over like a mantra, and Asahi could only watch as one of his closest friends lost it. He knew what Suga had been enduring in his and Daichi’s relationship, and he wanted the former to finally end something that was so clearly toxic, but Suga insisted that Daichi was just going through a rough patch, and that he would be back to his old self soon; that was four years ago when they were just starting university, but still, things only went downhill from there.

Suga knew deep down that something was wrong with his relationship with Daichi; he knew with every noncommittal grunt and the ever-widening gap between him and his lover with every day that passed that he had to ask Daichi about it, but he didn’t have the courage to do so because he was afraid that Daichi would take it the wrong way and leave him.

He could see it in Daichi’s eyes whenever they would sit down and have dinner together, on the nights that he actually made it in time for dinner, that the spark was starting to fade—or it had already faded long ago—but he continued denying it day by day, and still tried to act as if everything was normal by talking about his day and expecting something other than a grunt or a nod from his lover, but all his expectations were for naught, so he went to bed each and every night with a heavy heart, only to be consoled by the warmth that his lover provided him out of habit and not out of genuine affection; but he could pretend, couldn’t he?

He knew that he could never live without Daichi: there would be no Sugawara Kōshi without Sawamura Daichi; that was his reasoning not only with himself but with Asahi as well.

Asahi had told him on many occasions to just leave while he still could, but Suga wasn’t having any of Asahi’s patronizing advice; not that he didn’t trust Asahi, but he believed that such decisions should just stay between him and Daichi, without any outside influences bending the judgment to one side.

“What did I do wrong, Asahi?” Suga managed to ask through heavy sobs. His eyes were bloodshot by now and his voice cracked at every other vowel or so, making him sound as broken as he really was inside.

Only silence greeted Suga’s question and he moved from his kneeling position to one that was similar to a seiza bow, hitting the hardwood floor repeatedly with his fists until Asahi held his wrists down to keep Suga from further hurting himself or gathering everyone’s unwanted attention.

“I love him…” Suga sobbed even more. “…so much. Why?”

Suga didn’t know what to do anymore, he was at a complete loss for once in his life, but all he knew was that he still loved Daichi despite the pain that the aforementioned had been putting him through for years now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments on the last chapter; I really, really appreciate them. —Jen


	3. Chapter 3

Scandalized whispers and worried murmurs reached Suga’s ears as he sat on Asahi’s bed, head cradled in his hands as the numbness slowly consumed him starting from his chest where his heart felt as if it was starting to beat slower and slower, like it was telling him that it was already tired of beating for one person only.

Asahi said something that Suga didn’t comprehend, and didn’t even bother listening to as the empty husks of vowels and consonants filled with melancholy reverberated off the walls. All Suga could think about was where he could have done wrong for Daichi to go as far as to cheat on him.

His thoughts didn’t manage to get very far or very deep when commotion could be heard outside; shouts for someone to grab Daichi, tables and chairs scraping against the hardwood floor before eventually being knocked over, and the constant slurring of Suga’s name above the noise. Suga moved to get up, his expression alarmed and worried for Daichi, but Asahi put a hand on his friend’s shoulder and shook his head as a silent signal for him to stay put.

“But he needs me,” Suga whispered, his voice hoarse and still wavering. He brushed Asahi’s hand off his shoulder and got up before the taller man could gather his composure from being thrown off balance.

“Suga, I’m late, I’m sorry. I was stuck at work,” Daichi’s muffled voice could be heard from the other room, and no doubt the entire floor, effectively letting everyone within a fifty meter radius know just how much of a douche he was.

Suga could feel his heart twisting painfully at the lie that easily passed through Daichi’s clearly alcohol loosened lips, and he could feel another wave of tears threatening to incapacitate him, but he held them back and steeled himself to come face to face with Daichi. He reached out to twist the doorknob, but Asahi stopped him by stretching his arm across the door and staring intently at Suga.

“You need to think of yourself for once, Suga. Is it always going to be like this every time he fucks up? Are you just going to keep on taking whatever shit he throws your way?” Asahi looked very concerned, his eyebrows scrunched together and his lips turned down into a scowl that, honestly, scared Suga.

“That doesn’t change the fact that he still needs me,” Suga reasoned quietly, gently pushing Asahi’s arm out of the way and wrenching the door open before the other man could stop him again.

From the other side, Daichi heard the door to his right open and he glanced over, the spinning room suddenly staying still and focusing solely on Suga who stood there with his calming aura bathing the room and its occupants. “Suga, I got held up at work,” Daichi reasoned, his voice sounding perfectly clear to him, but garbled and slurred to everyone else.

“I think I should bring you home,” the silver-haired man sighed, running a hand through his hair and casting his gaze down at the floor to keep everyone from seeing his bloodshot eyes and still-red nose. “Come on.”

He walked over to where Daichi was and looped an arm through the crook of raven-haired man’s right arm before bowing deeply both in gratitude and apology, “Thank you for the wonderful party, everyone; and thank you for the presents, I’ll be sure to come back for them tomorrow.”

With that, even though it was rude, Sugawara dragged his lover out of their friend’s apartment and down to the street where he tried, and failed, to hail a cab.

“I’m sorry, Suga… so sorry,” Daichi slurred, leaning into Suga for a kiss, but Suga was too emotionally drained to deal with him, so he put a hand up and lightly pushed Daichi away with a cold, “Not now, Daichi.”

*** 

Once home, Suga proceeded to clean Daichi up and rid him of his clothes that reeked of alcohol and cigarettes before tucking the drunk man on his side of the bed. Daichi turned in his sleep and reached out to Suga’s side of the bed, which made the pain in Suga’s chest increase even more; he’d been deluding himself for years that Daichi kept on reaching out to him out of geniune affection and not force of habit, but seeing the habit so close felt like a slap in the face.

He couldn’t take looking at his lover anymore, so he closed his eyes and tried to drown out the presence of the man that had, unknowingly, become a stranger to him; but just doing that wasn’t enough, so Suga walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the living room where he proceeded to sit down on one of the couches.

Looking around the quaint space, he could only sigh heavily as his eyes roamed over all the framed pictures of him and Daichi on the walls—some of just the two of them, others with their friends and family. He didn’t know what to do; a part of him was telling him to save himself from further heartbreak and end things now, but another part told him to stay with Daichi and hope for the best, while another part kept wallowing in self pity and bathing itself in the bitter memories that Suga still held in his mind—this last part was the one that he most feared listening to, because it was the part of him that was mad at himself for being so weak, mad at Daichi for treating him as if he was nothing, and also mad at the world for ruining something that was meant to be perfect.

Averting his gaze from the framed smiles that seemed to be taunting him, he looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, willing sleep to consume his conscious and take him away from this shit storm; thankfully, sleep took pity upon him and his slowly breaking heart, and gave him the solace that he so needed.

*** 

The following morning found Daichi groaning from the throbbing pain in his head and the heaviness in his body that made him consider the fact that he was beaten within an inch of his life last night, but dismissed the assumption when he looked down at his naked and completely bruise-free body.

He looked around the room and frowned when he didn’t see any trace of his lover; the smell of pancakes wasn’t in the air, and there was no Suga waking him up with his coffee in hand. Daichi threw the covers off of him and was about to march down to the kitchen when he saw a perfectly crisp note laying on Suga’s untouched and cold pillow.

**Went to work early. Will be home at 5.**

Daichi could feel the irritation bubbling up within him. How dare Suga just leave him the way he just did? Without even making him breakfast or, hell, waking him up, for Kami-sama’s sake.

Surely, he needed to talk to Suga about what the problem was.

Later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good to hear that you guys like reading this story as much as I like writing it. Thank you so, so, so much! And I'm sorry if I can't reply to comments as of yet. I'll do it soon. :)

Half a day of not caring had made Suga an emotionally distressed and unorganized mess at work; his boss had yelled at him far too many times than he wanted, and all his co-workers knew that something was bothering the silver-haired man enough to make him almost butcher his sales pitch to a high profile client and nearly kiss his promotion goodbye.

Daichi, however, was far from bothered about what had happened last night; instead, he was currently chatting with his co-worker and former flame, Fujiyoshi Asuna, about what had happened last night at the party that the other man had dragged him to; he could barely remember anything past getting wasted and somehow getting in a cab to get to Asahi’s house an hour away from the club that he’d gone to.

He felt nothing but platonic feelings for Fujiyoshi, but judging by the way the blond man acted around Daichi, add to that the history the two had way back during the start of high school wherein Fujiyoshi was the one who made Daichi realize his true sexuality, it was plainly obvious that the former had a crush on the latter.

“What exactly happened last night, Fuji-kun?” Daichi asked, scratching his head and frowning at the gaps in his memory as he tried to remember all the things he’d done while intoxicated.

Fujiyoshi only smiled at him, shrugging his shoulders and acting coy as Daichi shook his own head in frustration.

It wasn’t until two hours later that Daichi found out what exactly occurred last night. He got up with a frustrated yelp that had everyone within ten meters looking at him with questioning gazes and affronted expressions on their faces.

He ran his hands through his hair and glared down at the picture on his computer screen, his blood running cold in his veins as he stared at the bunch of pixels that immortalized his idiocy and may have ruined his 8-year relationship with his lover. It wasn’t a secret that he loved Suga, he just had a hard time showing it as he was always forgetful and tended to be selfish most of the time.

Daichi knew that he wasn’t the best boyfriend around, and he also knew that he could treat Suga a lot better than he does, but he couldn’t find the right motivation for it; and, furthermore, he knew that Suga loved him too much to leave him just because of something as petty as that. Yes, that’s what he tells himself so he can sleep at night.

“What’s wrong, Dai-kun?” Fujiyoshi peered into Daichi’s cubicle, a worried look pulling his features down.

Daichi turned to face the root of all his current problems and clicked his tongue before scowling and shaking his head. “Look, last night was a mistake.”

"But, Dai-kun-" Fujiyoshi began, but Daichi cut him off with an angry glare and an even angrier slur of words, “Don’t ‘but, Dai-kun’ me, Fujiyoshi. You know I love Suga; hell, you’ve known it since high school; isn’t that the reason you transferred? Because you couldn’t take seeing me falling even more for someone who wasn’t you?”

Instead of being offended like Daichi meant him to be, Fujiyoshi smiled, a twinkle lighting up his eyes as he answered, “I think you’re forgetting one important thing, Dai-kun: I made you who you are today.”

“What? A gay man who can’t even tell his own family about why he doesn’t have a wife and kids yet?” Daichi retorted acidly, his voice taking on a low growl before he pursed his lips together in anger and storming off with his coat in hand before he could lose his hold over his temper and possibly throttle his former flame.

*** 

Suga had been home earlier than he expected, a first since he always left work at the exact time his shift was over, but today was a different case, however; his manager noticed just how out of it he was and ordered him to go home some time after lunch. He wanted to protest, but deep down he wanted to take a breather for the sake of his sanity, so he did.

The mug he had been taking out of the dishwasher clattered back on to the steel rack when the loud slamming of the front door echoed throughout the apartment, making Suga jump in surprise.

“Suga?” Daichi hollered, his voice sounding breathless and a little panicked.

“I’m in the kitchen,” Suga answered, trying to compose himself and keep his emotions at bay as his lover appeared in the doorway and breathed a sigh of obvious relief when he spotted Suga. Daichi then moved forward to hug the silver-haired man, but the latter raised his hands up in a defensive position before stepping back. “Don’t touch me.”

From relieved, Daichi’s expression fell into one of heartbreak—as if someone had punched him in the gut while simultaneously telling him that his dog died—as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of something to say but having no words to help him get out of this situation; so, in typical Daichi fashion, he resorted to pleading, like he always did when Suga was upset at him.

“If this is about what happened last night… it was a mistake, he means nothing to me—I’m sorry, Kōshi,” Daichi stated softly, inching forward carefully as he tried to back Suga into the counter to keep him from exiting the room.

Suga looked up at the ceiling, clearly trying to hold back tears as he tried to keep his eyes open; a stray tear then rolled down his pale, smooth cheek and he quickly reached up to swipe it away with the back of his hand.

“And what’s your excuse for forgetting my birthday?” Suga mumbled, his voice starting to thicken up as he tried to keep his emotions at bay; pain was circling deep within him, accompanied by the numbing coldness that he always felt when Daichi tried to butter him up with words like he was currently doing, but Suga had had enough.

He was tired of being treated like this, but he also couldn’t imagine a life without Daichi, so leaving him was out of the question—he wanted to be treated more than as a glorified slave, but he didn’t know how to voice his qualms out as he was thinking about how **Daichi** would feel, about how **Daichi** would react, about how **Daichi** would leave him if he did or said something that rubbed the former the wrong way; it was always about Daichi and he was tired of that, but he didn’t know how to break away from that toxic way of thinking.

The raven-haired man opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again as he thought of what exactly to say before actually answering, “I knew that it was yesterday; I even planned a party for y-”

Daichi couldn’t even finish his sentence as he was cut off by a crisp sound of skin slapping against skin before feeling a mild hotness starting to spread on his left cheek. “You forgot, Daichi!”

Suga didn’t know how he mustered up the courage to speak up, let alone to lift his hand up and slap his lover, but all knew was that he was livid right now and he needed to let it all out, so the words started spilling from his lips before he could think on them and stop them, “You think I didn’t see you checking your phone yesterday morning, only to thank your _Facebook_ account for reminding you of my birthday! And last time I checked, you weren’t the one to plan that party—Asahi was the one who put in all the effort to celebrate my fucking birthday! In the 8 years that we’d been together you’d never once did something for me on my birthday; a day that comes only once a fucking year!”

“Now wait a min-” Daichi began, his voice gathering momentum, but immediately quieting down when Suga spoke—more like yelled—above him.

“You don’t get to speak right now!” Suga roared. “For once, just this once, let me say what I want to. All of this doesn’t just start and stop with my birthday; I don’t even care that you forget about it even though it hurts me so much every fucking year when I see that you don’t make the effort to actually remember. What I care more about is the way that you treat me day in and day out! I’m no more than a glorified housemaid in my own home! I cook your food, iron your clothes, wash said clothes for you, hell, Daichi, I even prepare your bath for you! I don’t mind doing all those things for you, but would it kill you to show a little more appreciation? I am your lover, I’m not your maid, Daichi. If I didn’t love you as much as I did, I would have left you a long time ago—hell, I don’t know if I still do.”

By the end of his rant, Suga was breathing hard as tears continuously rolled down his cheeks. Daichi stood there, his mouth agape, his face void of any color, and his mind running a mile a minute as it played Suga’s words over and over like a broken record—each replay threatening to incapacitate him more than the last.

“Excuse me,” Suga stated under his breath, ducking his head and brushing past Daichi as he made his way into the living room where he could let all of his tears out without the utterly crushed expression of his lover staring him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you! xx

**Author's Note:**

> This story was co-formulated with one of my best friends, so you can blame him for all the angst and some of the major plot events. By far, this has been the story that I enjoyed writing the most.


End file.
